teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gaminator
"The Gaminator" is the fourteenth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on December 16, 2006. Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Viral *Sh'Okanabo (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis ---- Open inside Madison Square Garden where Cody and the Turtles are attending the Digi-Game Convention. As the guys walk around looking at various game showcases, they find the mother of all high tech game systems, the Gaminator! As they look on in awe, we notice an electric charge surge through a power line just behind them. As the surge moves, we see it run down to Sh’Okanabo’s ship… it’s Viral, and she has a new plan to destroy the Turtles once and for all! Later at Cody's apartment, it appears that Viral’s plan has begun when Cody receives a free prototype system from Gaminator industries. Cody allows the Turtles to do the honors and play the first game. The TMNT grab controllers and gear up for a new gaming experience. When the system turns on, it literally sucks them into the game, leaving their bodies in the real world, frozen stiff and unconscious! Their minds are trapped in the system's "Dungeonator" game without their weapons! Back inside the apartment, Cody tries to grab the Turtles, but is zapped when he reaches for their bodies. Thus the teen seems incapable of helping his friends and can only view them via the holographic game screen. As the Turtles try to figure out what's happening, they're caught in a cage trap and Viral appears! Since Viral’s master, Sh’Okanabo, wants to destroy the Turtles himself, Viral must upload their minds out of the game into his ship's computers - a process that she begins while the Turtles are captured inside the cage. Luckily, Don finds a glitch in the program that allows the ninjas to escape. While Viral chases after her prey, Cody notices that Serling is not zapped as he moves the frozen Turtles while he "tidies up" the room. It appears that Serling may be the only hope to save the guys - much to the robot's dismay. Cut to the Turtles as they have now landed in another one of the game environments. It's the "Swampinator" game, where our heroes must cross a stream of acid by leaping on rocks - some of which explode upon being touched! As the Turtles check out their surroundings, we see a group of giant red mosquitoes with Viral’s head coming straight at them! As the Turtles battle the Viralquitoes, Cody connects Serling to the game console and hacks the servant 'bot into the system. As the TMNT fend off their digital attackers, they find themselves trapped against a rock wall by a giant snake-like Viral. Just then, Serling opens a portal and the ninjas barely escape. The Turtles and Serling arrive in the next environment, the futuristic city Copinator game. Our heroes discover that they've landed in the middle of the "big boss" level - with a fifty-foot-tall Viral as the boss! As Viral grabs all four Turtles and once again begins uploading them to Sh'Okanabo, Cody quickly codes in a cheat code. Serling is given a glowing cheat orb that Jones tells him to toss at the villain, which he does. Viral is hit by the orb which zaps her and shrinks her down to size. Cody continues his hacking and the Turtles' weapons appear. The TMNT grab their gear and start some hacking of their own, cutting off Viral's arms. It appears that our heroes have won the battle, but the villain informs the Turtles that she controls the game and has unlimited health! Viral's arms reappear and she grows back into her super size! The TMNT tell Jones that they're going to need "extra lives" - which gives Cody an idea. The boy scientist codes frantically. Suddenly, armies of duplicate Raphs, Leos, Mikeys, and Dons appear! The swarms of Turtles attack Viral en masse, covering her like hungry ants. Viral can’t handle the overload and aborts the mission as she surges out of the game. Cody can now access the Neural Network and bring the Turtles’ minds back into their real bodies. The TMNT and Serling disappear from the game and unfreeze inside Cody's apartment. Unfortunately for the 'bot, Mikey and Raph play a trick on him and send him back into the game, where the multitudes of silicon Ninja Turtles close in on him. Serling screams to be released from his personal version of Hades as the in-game Turtles laugh gleefully Quotes Trivia *The Digi-Game Convention is a parody of E3. Gallery * The Gaminator/Gallery External link *"The Gaminator" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Season 6 episodes